The Year of Bliss, maybe?
by Oliver Woodubmine
Summary: Just Read and then Review. I suck at summaries but this is a cute story so far! I plan to update often. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it! :-) LUV YA! Katie
1. Prologue

~*~ This will be my one disclaimer for this whole story - NOTHING is mine. I wish it was but its not so I have to deal with it. Now on to my story that I hope you guys will like ~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione just finished their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione have been dating since the summer after their 4th year. Ginny has become better friends with the Òterrible trioÓ as they are called at school. Almost all of the death eaters are gone either to Azkaban or dead. Voldemort is dead. Mr. Weasley came up with a computer and internet for wizards. The wizard internet is also connected (only for wizards) to get onto the muggle internet. The WeasleyÕs are the wealthiest family in all of Britain.  
  
***** Okay that was a little bit of background information. I think I read a fanfiction with the name Wiziputer and if it is someone elses please let me know! Umm PLEASE review!!!! I would appreciate it very much. THANKS LUV YA Katie aka oliverwoodubmine 


	2. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley, a pretty petite red head with chocolate brown eyes and a curvacious body, sat at her desk getting ready to write an email to her friend Harry. Ginny had become one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts over the past year, it seemed that the boys started to notice her a lot more! She was hoping he did too!  
  
******* Harry Potter, who had become the heartbreaker of Hogwarts what with his battle training that Dumbledore put him through for the past 2 years and Quidditch plus his startling green eyes and killer smile, opened his wiziputer (Wizard Computer) and heard it ping. He had a message!! It was from Ginny Weasley one of his friends. He started to think back to the summer before this one...  
  
*******Flashback****** Harry stepped into the WeasleyÕs kitchen, which had changed a lot since they had become wealthy, to see that only the most beautiful girl was sitting at the table waiting for him. He stepped closer to her and she smiled at him.  
  
ÒHey Harry! Have a seat! Mom and Dad went to the twins store for a minute theyÕll be right back and Ron and Hermione are umm keeping each other company somewhere!!Ó She giggled!  
  
Harry thought ÔOh my god! This is Ginny! Wow when did she turn out to be so...HOTT?? Maybe I should pay more attention to her this year? I wouldnÕt want other guys to notice what I have neglected to notice until now!Õ  
  
Òumm Harry?Ó  
  
ÒYeah GinnyÓ  
  
ÒWhatcha thinkin about?Ó  
  
Harry looked deep into her eyes, ÒUmm that you look beautiful!Ó  
  
Ginny blushed and said, ÒOh really? Thanks Harry thats sweet of you!Ó With that Ginny got up and swept Harry into a hug.   
  
Harry was surprised and then he realized that he had Ginny Weasley pressed up against him, ÒYour welcome Ginny!Ó He gave her one of his smiles that made the girls of Hogwarts melt!  
  
Ginny started to blush again but said, ÒShould we go find the two love birds or should we just go play some chess?Ó  
  
ÒChess!Ó  
  
ÒAlright but I should warn you Potter that I am getting just as good as Ron!Ó  
  
With that the two teenagers left the room to go play a rousing game of wizards chess before going off to find their other friends.  
  
*****End Flashback******* Harry opened his email from Ginny. It said...  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! ItÕs Ginny! Well anyway, I thought you could probably use a little boost and a smile! I know its only been two days since I last saw you but I saw that you werenÕt happy about going to stay with those muggles! I hope that SiriusÕs trial gets done soon so that you can go live with him!! :-) Anyway, how are you? How have the muggles been treating you? Well I hope! Tell them that the whole Weasley family will hex them into next week if they hurt you in anyway! hehe I hope that you are doing fine and that you can either go live with Sirius or come here soon!  
  
Your friend, Ginny (its okay that I wrote to you right?)  
  
Harry sent a reply back right away. He wanted to get to know her better than what they had during the year. He loved her smile, her eyes and everything about her! She was beautiful and just so uniquely Ginny! He couldnÕt tell her that but he had spent a lot of time in the past year talking to Ron and Hermione about it. Ron had been upset (Well if that isnÕt the understatement of the century!! Harry had a black eye, a bruised lip and a fractured rib after he told Ron that he liked Ginny!) but eventually Ron had calmed down and actually started telling Harry that he should tell Ginny that he liked her. Hermione hadnÕt been around when Harry told Ron or he would have never been in the Hospital wing for two days. ÔBut,Õ Harry thought ÔGinny is sooo worth it!Õ  
  
***** Okay so that was chapter one. I hope you guys like it. I wonÕt put up the next chapter until I get a few reviews though. I think this story is cute but IÕm also the writer. Oh BTW I didnÕt send this through to my beta so if there are any mistakes I am sorry and please, in a polite fashion :-), tell me what they are and I will try to fix them up ASAP. THANKS LUV YAKatie aka oliverwoodubmine 


End file.
